1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking mechanism for a trash bin, and more particularly, it relates to a locking mechanism for preventing unauthorized access from outside the trash bin while permitting an individual locked inside the trash bin to decouple a portion of the frame supporting the locking mechanism from the bin to permit the individual to exit the bin. The invention also relates to a locking mechanism enclosed in a housing for protection against trash, the elements and tampering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Private trash bins having hinged lids are a common fixture on many commercial properties. The costs associated with a trash bin may be increased by unauthorized usage, since unauthorized usage increases the frequency with which the trash bin must be dumped. Furthermore, unauthorized usage of a trash bin dedicated to one form of recyclable material may result in contamination of the recyclable material. Apart from these concerns, the use of a locking mechanism to secure the trash bin saves the trash collector time when the trash bin must be dumped.
Nonetheless, the trash bin must be accessible by a trash collector when the time does come to dump it. In particular, the locking mechanism should automatically release when the trash bin is dumped so that the operator is not required to leave his truck prior to dumping the bin.
Since the trash which is placed in a trash bin may corrode or jam the locking mechanism, it is preferable that the locking mechanism not be exposed directly to the trash. One possible solution to this problem is to place the locking mechanism on the exterior of the trash bin. Unfortunately, this exposes the locking mechanism to tampering and to corrosion by the elements.
In addition, a locking mechanism placed on the exterior of the trash bin is inaccessible to an individual locked inside the bin. An individual locked inside such a bin may be harmed due to extended confinement and exposure to the trash, and may suffer additional harm if the trash bin is dumped while the individual is still inside. Since trash bins are typically rigid constructions of metal, it would be difficult for an individual locked inside such a bin to obtain help from outside.